The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Pink Lemonade’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from offspring located at the nursery in Canby, Oreg. and reproduced in tissue culture where further selections were made. This selection was made for its pink flowers.